sgtngfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter Four: "Preparations"
Colonel William Maxwell, United States Air Force **Commanding Officer, USS Sovereign **USS Sovereign / Deck 02 - Briefing Room *January 9th, 2012 **January 3rd, 2025 William decided to take a look at their transportation down to the planet. He would go with beaming the teams down, but they have no idea what the situation is at the Ida Expedition Base, so the last thing they need to do is beam down into a trap. So, the teams will be going down by transportation, either by Jumpers or by Wolverines. In this case, using a Jumper would probably be the best choice, can go down in stealth and undetected. So William walked up to one of the jumpers that appeared to be occupied, and from what it looks, there was already a pilot in there. "How does she fly?" William asked whoever that was in the forward cabin. ---- *Second Lieutenant Jack Saxton, United States Marine Corps **Engineer, USS Sovereign **USS Sovereign / Deck 17 - Engineering Diagnostic Center *January 10th, 2012 **January 3rd, 2025 Jack Saxton had been performing hyperdrive and shield diagnostics for the past half hour, so far nothing major has happend aside from a few slight power fluxuations. The Subspace Capacitor has shortened the voyage of the Sovereign significantly but with all that power going to the systems, engineers like myself have to regulate it unless we want a new supernova happening. "Diagostic is clear, Chief Apcaz." ---- *Sergeant First Class Scott Powers, United States Army **Chief of the Boat, USS Sovereign **Commanding Officer, ODA 2525 **USS Sovereign / Deck 11 - ODA 2525 Armory *January 10th, 2012 **January 3rd, 2025 Scott stood in one of the smaller armories on the Sovereign, in fact it was the one armory that ODA 2525 had decided would become their new home away from home, the crew house, or what ever they would eventually call it. Around the room the other 11 members of his ODA and then the 11 members of their ODB as well, some where chatting or talking shop, others had weapons and gear in different stages of assembly/disassemble or cleaning and repair. Picking up a SCAR-H he hefted it and looked around the room, before setting it down hard in its stock on the metal table top, which produced a deep bassy bong like sound. The assembled group faded to silence and they moved closer, placing the rifle flat on the table he placed his hands on either side of it and leaned slightly over the table, looking from each man and woman to the next. "Alright, this will be short and simple. Each of us here has served with one another for different amounts of time, some of us a very long time. Others shorter, but that does not matter what matters is what we are, we are a family and a Green Beret family at that..." A few soft hooahs sounded around the room, smiling Scott continued. "We are at the tip of the spear here, and we are the only ones at that tip, yes there are a number of other ODAs on this vessel from the 25th but we are primary team, as for everything else. It will run as usual, just because this isn't a silver set of bars does not mean a damn thing. For all purposes when with this team I am a Captain, I know it wont be a problem. Now back to what you were doing, we have 4 days till we hit Ida, and I want to be ready." "There will be a briefing day of for when we are to head down to the Ida base." Scott added, "But for now, relax, goof off, the usual stuff, just be ready." With that he picked up his SCAR-H and put it back on the rack and headed out he had other things he needed to do, and 4 days to do them. ---- *Lieutenant Rachel Newton, United States Navy **Pilot, USS Sovereign **USS Sovereign / Deck 23 - Hangar Bay *January 12th, 2012 **January 3rd, 2025 "How does she fly?" "Well after fixing it, fine. Just make sure that you tell your engin... oh sorry sir. I thought you were someone else" Rachel said as she turned to see Colonel Maxwell standing at the doorway between the front and rear of the jumper. She quickly got up from her seat and saluted the Colonel who she had thought was the deck chief. "She is ready to fly sir. I just checked all here systems just there and everything is fine" ---- *Major Leonard "Tools" Apcaz, United States Air Force **Chief Engineer, USS Sovereign **USS Sovereign / Deck 17 - Engineering Diagnostic Center *January 12th, 2012 **January 3rd, 2025 Tools looked curious at the young marine, "That's good..." He checked the clipboard with some photo's of the officers on his team. "Who are you, son?" He asked, taking his feet of his desk and leaning forwards to him. "Because I haven't seen you before around here and I pride myself on remembering my crew's faces..." Okay, truth be told, Tools had a terrible memory when it came to people, but that was because they weren't machines. Sure, machines he remembered and loved, but people... People kept secrets for him, and he didn't like secrets. ---- *Second Lieutenant Jack Saxton, United States Marine Corps **Engineer, USS Sovereign **USS Sovereign / Deck 17 - Engineering Diagnostic Center *January 15th, 2012 **January 3rd, 2025 "I am second lieutenant Jack Saxton, engineer from the Tria, sir, I got transferred just before we left so I probably wont be on your list sir, I am a shield and engine expert," Jack said. ---- *Colonel William Maxwell, United States Air Force **Commanding Officer, USS Sovereign **USS Sovereign / Deck 17 - Engineering Diagnostic Center *January 16th, 2012 **January 3rd, 2025 Will smiled at the Lieutenant, "No need for the salute, Lieutenant. And it's quite all right, it is not like you got eyes in the back of your head. Unless you do?" He asked her. "Good to know about the jumper, because you'll be flying my team down." Will looked around the jumper a bit, taking a good look at where things are and how his team should be placed if they had to jump out of the jumper quick, or put up a defensive stance in front of the jumper door. "How are you liking it on board the Sovereign so far?" He asked her. ---- *Corporal Jayden Kells, United States Army **Medic, USS Sovereign **USS Sovereign / Deck 09 - Crew Mess Hall *January 21st, 2012 **January 3rd, 2025 After finishing her workout, Jayden cleaned up and changed into fatigues, then headed to the mess hall, where she ordered a mocha latte, the settled at a table against the wall and began to read from an old book she had brought. It was nice to relax, and she knew to take advantage opportunities like this when they were presented. ---- *Major Leonard "Tools" Apcaz, United States Air Force **Chief Engineer, USS Sovereign **USS Sovereign / Deck 09 - Crew Mess Hall *January 22nd, 2012 **January 3rd, 2025 Taking his boots from the desk, Tools stood up and kept looking at the young marine. "Well son, keep an eye on the hyperspace engines, I'm still not confident that they'll keep functioning as they are now." He walked past Jack and slapped him on the shoulder in a friendly manner. "I want updates every twenty minutes.". Walking down the corridor he looked around. The ship looked so neat that it was kind of boring. He was on a Traveler ship once, it was all jury-rigged, he loved it. As he entered the mess hall, Tools looked around. He noticed a young medic, "Mornin'" He offered friendly to the brunette as he poured himself a coffee. ---- *Corporal Jayden Kells, United States Army **Medic, USS Sovereign **USS Sovereign / Deck 09 - Crew Mess Hall *January 22nd, 2012 **January 3rd, 2025 Walking down the corridor he looked around. The ship looked so neat that it was kind of boring. He was on a Traveler ship once, it was all jury-rigged, he loved it. As he entered the mess hall, Tools looked around. He noticed a young medic, "Mornin'" He offered friendly to the brunette as he poured himself a coffee. Jayden looked up as she was addressed, and smiled. "Good morning, sir." Closing her book, she set it aside, then said, "You can join me if you'd like." After all, it was busy and there weren't many spots left, and it would be rude not to offer, even if he was Air Force! ---- *Major Leonard "Tools" Apcaz, United States Air Force **Chief Engineer, USS Sovereign **USS Sovereign / Deck 09 - Crew Mess Hall *January 23rd, 2012 **January 3rd, 2025 He walked over and nodded friendly, "Thank you, corporal." The old man sat down and had his friendly smile at the ready. "The name is Leonard Apcaz, Chief engineer." He offered his right hand as he looked into her eyes. ---- *Doctor Faelynn Anderson, Canadian **Chief Medical Officer, USS Sovereign **USS Sovereign / Deck 02 - Doctor Anderson's Office *January 23rd, 2012 **January 3rd, 2025 Faelynn had locked herself up in her office, reading over her staff manifest. She wanted to get to know her staff and get friendly, but there were a few more than she realized and hadn't been able to do more, than introduce herself to them. Needing a break Fae left her office and headed for her room, changing her clothes into something a little more casual - jeans and a Tee, sneakers. Walking around in heels all day, just gets painful. When Fae walked into the mess, she spotted Jayden and a couple others she didn't recognize; that was fine. She was just here to get a drink, and try and get her mind off what she still needed to do for the Medical Wing. With a mug of hot chocolate with milk in hand she found an empty seat and sat down with a heavy sigh. ---- *Corporal Jayden Kells, United States Army **Medic, USS Sovereign **USS Sovereign / Deck 09 - Crew Mess Hall *January 23d, 2012 **January 3rd, 2025 He walked over and nodded friendly, "Thank you, corporal." The old man sat down and had his friendly smile at the ready. "The name is Leonard Apcaz, Chief engineer." He offered his right hand as he looked into her eyes. Jayden took his hand in a firm grip, not concerned at the moment with the formalities of rank... after all, this was a casual setting. "Jayden Kells. I'm a medic, but I'm sure the uniform gave that away!" She sipped her latte, then asked, "So, engineer, huh? It's always good to have someone to keep the..." She hesitated as she noticed the CMO enter the room. "Oh, there's Dr. Anderson! Do you mind if she joins us?" Even as she asked, she was standing and waving Faelynn over. ---- *Major Leonard "Tools" Apcaz, United States Air Force **Chief Engineer, USS Sovereign **USS Sovereign / Deck 09 - Crew Mess Hall *January 23rd, 2012 **January 3rd, 2025 Tools nodded, "To keep the bolts tightend," he finished her sentence as he looked back for the good doctor. "Asking for permission, how un-Army like" he teased as the doctor was waved over. ---- *Captain Jack Rush, United States Air Force **Deputy Chief Security Officer, USS Sovereign **USS Sovereign / Deck 09 - Crew Mess Hall *January 24th, 2012 **January 3rd, 2025 Jack was jogging around the ship again. He wanted to get to know every corner of the ship so he tried to take different route every time. He ended his round to mess to get something to drink. He took glass of water and turned around towards the tables. He saw the chief of engineering sitting on one of the tables. He headed to towards the chief. "Hi! Captain Jack Rush. So you are the chief of engineering right?". He nodded to two women in the table and turned his attention back to Chief. "How are all of you doing?" Preparations Preparations